The Bloody Rose
by Captain Birgitte
Summary: Kel emabrks on a voyage to the Yamani Islands,along with Neal and Yuki,where a civil war is tearing the Islands apart,nd her ties with the old Emperer could get her killed.


"Keladry, are you sure you want to do this? You know how dangerous it is right now in the Islands, and yet you still insist on going? Why?" the lilting accent in the voice of Coren made his argument seem more forceful then it really was.  
  
"Because I am, Coren, and because I want to" Keladry, better know as Kel to her friends and family, sighed. Still not looking at her friend she packed things into her saddlebags, no particular care as to what they were placed beside.  
  
"But, but..Kel, you know how dangerous this is!" he spluttered. He knew he wouldn't be able to change her decision, yet he persisted, anyways. "You are sailing straight to an almost certain death, did you know that! Even if you do have Yukimi and Neal with you, that won't change a thing! They are in the middle of a civil war, with no ruler over them, and each noble house is vying for the rulership! If you go, you could be plotted against, sent assassins against because of your connections with those of the former emperor! Don't you realize how dangerous it is?"  
  
Kel turned around with a grin, shoulder her saddle bags. "All the more reason to go, Coren. I'll see you when I get back" she walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Coren standing with his jaw hanging open.  
  
"Yuki, Neal, are you ready to go? The sooner we do the better; else wise ol' Coren will come and throw a fit something terrible. So if you're ready, then we should leave" Kel's two friends were just finishing packing saddlebags, and Neal's was bulging much more then the two women's. "Neal, what are you bringing? You have more then the two of us combined" Yuki laughed, shouldering her own bag.  
  
Neal scowled, did up the strings with some difficulty, and dragged his bag to the door. "Ready when you are" he said sulkily, trying to and not managing to shoulder his own pack. At least the horses would carry them, once they were packed and ready. Then it would be a ride down to the coast, where there was a boat waiting, and then a short sail to the Islands. Everything should go according to plan, as long as no one interfered.  
  
"Lady Kel, how good to see you" a sweeping bow ended the words of a hostler. "I presume you would like..Hoshi? Or Peachblossom? My Lady, which horse shall you ride today?"  
  
Kel sighed, and shook her head. Yuki and Neal were having no problem with getting their horses saddled and loaded. She was, and all the more reason for them to dither.  
  
"Saddle Hoshi for me, but bring me Peachblossom. I intend to bring both my horses, Master Turk with me when I leave. I won't leave Peachblossom behind" Her tone was firm, and left no room for argument. With another bow the hostler all but ran off to get her horses saddled and ready.  
  
The sun now at its zenith, the company of three was on the dusty road, heading towards the sea. Kel was eager to go, a smile painting her face.  
  
"Someone's happy" Neal mumbled, yawning. Kel replied, sticking out her tongue, and then nudged Hoshi into a trot, with Yuki following, trying to hide a smile, but not being very successful.  
  
"Hurry up, Neal, else wise we'll leave you behind!" Yuki called over her shoulder, riding parallel to Kel.  
  
"Great." he muttered, heeling his horse into a trot after them, and nearly fell off with the sudden jolting movement. Laughter echoed from in front of him, souring his mood even more.  
  
In late afternoon the sparkling ocean appeared as the trio topped a rise. A large ship, its ribbed white sails fluttering slightly in the breeze waited in the harbor, just for them. "Can we stop now?" Neal moaned, drawing a disapproving glance from Yuki.  
  
"No, why would we? We can stop and eat on the boat, Neal, if you're so impatient to do so. We've only been traveling for a few hours, and it's not that tiring. Stop complaining! You're supposed to be a knight, right? Someone who can go through mud, snow, hail, sleet, and rain for hours just to do something for the Crown, right? So it's not that difficult to stop complaining and do something for another five minutes is it? Good, because I thought not. Now let's go down to the boat, so that Neal can rest his tired feet!"  
  
Kel kicked Hoshi into a slight gallop, Peachblossom on the lead rein cantering behind her. Yuki and Neal followed, Neal muttering under his breath.  
  
A half hour later, the three and their horses were on the ship, and the ship had set sail. They were on their way to the Yamani Islands, where a civil war was tearing up the lands, as every noble house fought for Emperorship. A very dangerous place to be heading, especially with the ties Kel had with the old emperor. 


End file.
